dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ending the Temporal Disturbance
Plot Vegeta realises that sunset as begun as and realises that they have been fighting nearly all day. The clash continues as it devolves into a battle of attrition waiting for one to get tired first. Naraku begins to close some of the rifts that were created, but Atla continues to gain energy in order to increase his power as the two continue to receive energy from everyone around the planet as Grand Minister rallies them for their support. Atla fires an energy barrage that kills the remaining Earthlings causing Vegeta and Dial to be at a disadvantage. The others fly away from the battlefield as Xeno Kakarot remains to watch with the Grand Minister and Future Vegeta. Xeno Kakarot expresses disappoint in his allies for losing faith to early as the energy clash continues to as nightfall begins to arrive. Grand Minister helps with closing the rifts in order to suppress Atla's ability to increase his power, but begins to realise that each attempt to is pointless as Atla' is getting more powerful by the minute and turns to observe the fight as geyser of lava begin to erupt as mountains crumble away and massive fissures in the area including the vast desert begin to swallow the region. A house collapses into a fissure while a river is completely swallowed and an underground stream is turned into a waterfall. A massive gale force winds begin to destroy several buildings and even effect the Lookout as Korin's Tower begins to collapse with even the Sacred Land of Korin feeling the effects as sinkholes begin to form and swallow the Karinga Tribe grounds while several fissures slowly begin to form. Xeno Kakarot deduces that if the fight were to continue the planet will undoubtedly be destroyed as magma begins to rise through the fissures as the magma light up the night sky. Vegeta and Dial begin to feel the heat of the magma beneath them and cause them to sweat and pant from it as they continue the energy clash. The energy sphere closes in on them as the Grand Minister watches over the battle and acknowledges the only way for him to help and gives Vegeta all the energy he can offer - causing them to be able completely to overpower Atla's energy sphere as the Mentor-Student Final Flash demolish the energy sphere and engulfs the Arlian warrior's torso as Atla curse them both as his torso disintegrates - defeating Atla once and for all. The lower half of Atla remains behind as it returns to normal while the chaos on Earth continues. However, Grand Minister fixes all the damages to the planet and revives everyone on Earth that was killed by Atla and explains that Chronoa's resolve is the reason why he didn't revive her as he prepares to return everyone to their respectful timelines, eras, and dimensions noting that their presence is no longer appropriate as everyone seems to be surprised by the Angels declaration. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) & Dial (Super Emerald) vs. Atla (Giant Atla)